Marvel UK Publications
Titles published by Marvel UK (and by Panini as Marvel UK). Mighty World of Marvel Vol 2 1.jpg|Mighty World of Marvel SMCW1.jpg|Spider-Man Comics Weekly Deaths Head.jpg|Death's Head Dr Who Weekly 3.jpg|Doctor Who Weekly Vol 1 DWM51.jpg|Doctor Who Monthly Vol 1 Dwmcolin.jpg|Doctor Who Magazine 126px-DW YB 1992.jpg|Doctor Who Yearbook img182.jpg|Savage Sword of Conan img184.jpg|Indiana Jones Captain Britain1.jpg|Captain Britain CB Annual.jpg|Captain Britain Annual 1978 CB Special 3.jpg|Captain Britain Specials B71.jpg|Blake's 7: A Marvel Monthly Blakes7Winter95.jpg|Blake's 7 Winter Special Vol 1 2 img542.jpg|The Titans img183.jpg|Captain America (Marvel UK Weekly) img136.jpg|Thor and X-Men img020.jpg|Spider-Man Pocket Book img208.jpg|Starburst img141.jpg|Planet of the Apes img122.jpg|Death's Head II img177.jpg|Chiller DWMS1.jpg|Doctor Who Special DalekChron.jpg|Dalek Chronicles Special Voyager.jpg|Doctor Who: Voyager Worzel.jpg|Worzel Gummidge Img816.jpg|Marvel Collection, The MSH 353.jpg|Marvel Super-Heroes Monthly Vol 1 Img313.jpg|Channel 33 1/3 Savage Action 1.jpg|Savage Action Daredevils Poster.jpg|The Daredevils img490.jpg|Doctor Who Classic Comics Dracula Lives 77.jpg|Dracula Lives Valour Weekly.jpg|Valour img604.jpg|Rampage Ff1.jpg|Fantastic Four (Weekly) Superheroes.jpg|The Super-Heroes img156-1.jpg|Frantic img016.jpg|Star Heroes img019.jpg|Marvel Classics Comics img025.jpg|Conan Pocket Book FFPB1.jpg|Fantastic Four Pocket Book img026.jpg|Hulk Pocket Book img021.jpg|The Titans Pocket Book Rupert.jpg|Rupert Hulk.jpg|Incredible Hulk Img062.jpg|Marvel Super-Heroes Secret Wars|link=Marvel Super-Heroes Secret Wars Complete FF.jpg|Complete Fantastic Four Ghostbusters.jpg|The Real Ghostbusters Avengers Weekly.jpg|Avengers (Weekly) Marvel Action.jpg|Marvel Action Img657.jpg|Action Force Img127.jpg|Star Trek: The Next Generation Marvel Heroes (UK) 16.jpg|Marvel Heroes Havoc4.jpg|Havoc Spec 114 (UK).jpg|Spectacular Spider-Man sww1.jpg|Star Wars Weekly Hulk Comic 1.jpg|Hulk Comic MTUUK16.jpg|Marvel Team-Up CAUK7.jpg|Captain America MarvSupAdv3.jpg|Marvel Super Adventure StarWarsAnnUK7.jpg|Star Wars Annual img703.jpg|Spider-Man and Zoids Captain America Collectors Ed.jpg|Captain America Collectors Edition X-Men.jpg|X-Men Collectors Edition Fic1.jpg|Forces in Combat X Men weekly1.jpg|X-Men (Weekly) Spiderman79.jpg|Spider-Man Annual Fury1.jpg|Fury AgeofChaos.jpg|Doctor Who: The Age of Chaos AvengersAssemble.jpg|Avengers Assemble Unconquered.jpg|Avengers Unconquered Avengers_United_Vol_1_1.jpg|Avengers United CB_Omnibus.jpg|Captain Britain Omnibus Captain Britain Vol 1 1.jpg|Captain Britain Collected Editions Knights.jpg|Knights of Pendragon Frontier.jpg|Marvel Frontier Comics Unlimited DA6.jpg|Dark Angel SupermanSpiderman1981.jpg|Superman and Spider-Man Drwhocoll.jpg|Doctor Who Collected Comics Conanspecial.jpg|Savage Sword of Conan Winter Special Avengerstreasury.jpg|Avengers Treasury Edition Incrediblehulk81.jpg|Incredible Hulk Annual MSH ANN1.jpg|Marvel Super-Heroes Annual Aa75.jpg|Avengers Annual Bra.jpg|Blade Runner Annual Yrpb7.jpg|Young Romance Pocket Book Yrss.jpg|Young Romance Summer Special 250px-Its Bigger on the Inside.jpg|Doctor Who: It's Bigger on the Inside DHV1.jpg|Death's Head (Collected Editions) UltSpidey1.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man (Panini) UltXMen1.jpg|Ultimate X-Men (Panini) UltFF1.jpg|Ultimate Fantastic Four (Panini) Block1.jpg|Blockbuster Bigbenweekly1.jpg|The Thing is Big Ben Optimus.jpg|Transformers Thor01.jpg|Thor Futuretense.jpg|Future Tense Dracspecial.jpg|Dracula Summer Special Draculalivespecial.jpg|Dracula Lives Special Edition Startrek81.jpg|Star Trek the Motion Picture Stripv1.1.jpg|Strip! (Marvel UK) Grimtoadgraphic.jpg|The Chronicles of Genghis Grimtoad 1981 MERLIN SUMMER.jpg|Merlin and Excalibur Summer Special Xmenwinter81.jpg|X-Men Winter Special EssXMen1.jpg|Essential X-Men (Panini) 2675337-mah1.jpg|Marvel Action Hour Marvelmadhouse.jpg|Marvel Madhouse Fantasticfour79.jpg|Fantastic Four Annual Titans1977.jpg|The Titans Annual Thomastank.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Mshomnibus.jpg|Marvel Super-Heroes Omnibus 2682182-mshann80.jpg|Super-Heroes Annual 2672697-marv ann1973.jpg|Marvel Annual 2672710-mwomann79.jpg|Mighty World of Marvel Annual 2672691-marvsbann worlddist 1968.jpg|Marvel Story Book Annual TREK WINTER SPECIAL82.jpg|Star Trek Special (Marvel UK) Vol 1 Sleeze Brothers.jpg|Sleeze Brothers Meltdown.jpg|Meltdown Marvrampage.jpg|Marvel Rampage Thundercats.jpg|ThunderCats Bumpercomic.jpg|Marvel Bumper Comic Hulkpres5.jpg|The Incredible Hulk Presents Romspecial.jpg|Rom Summer Special Valour special.jpg|Valour Winter Special Xmenfortnightly.jpg|X-Men (Fortnightly) GalRangers.jpg|Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers Visionaries.jpg|Visionaries GalRangAnn.jpg|Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers Annual Dragons claws.jpg|Dragon's Claws Doctor Who Classic Special 01.jpg|Doctor Who Classic Comics Special Vol 1 1 MFF97.jpg|Marvel Fact Files 2703064-scoobydoo1.jpg|Scooby Doo and His TV Friends Marvel-uk-dark-guard-issue-1.jpg|Dark Guard defendersofearth.jpg|Defenders of the Earth Special 200px-Dote_annual.jpg|Defenders of the Earth Annual Vol 1 1 SPA85.jpg|Super Powers Annual Vol 1 1 Plasmer-2-with-captain-britain.jpg|Plasmer MTUHC.jpg|Spider-Man: Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 1 Crookedworld.jpg|Captain Britain A Crooked World Vol 1 1 HulkPB2.jpg|Marvel UK Pocket Books Compspidey.jpg|The Complete Spider-Man Houseofcards.jpg|Night Raven: House of Cards SW155.jpg|Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Vol 1 SW159.jpg|Star Wars Monthly Vol 1 SSM231.jpg|Super Spider-Man and Captain Britain Castlehorror3.jpg|Castle of Horror Talesofterror.jpg|Tales of Terror ROTJXMas.jpg|Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Vol 1 monstermonthly.jpg|Monster Monthly Summerspecial83.jpg|Star Wars Specials Idh12.jpg|The Incomplete Death's Head Vol 1 Marvelheroes17.jpg|Marvel Heroes Annual Vol 1 Sindy.jpg|Sindy (Marvel UK) Cblegacylegend.jpg|Captain Britain: Legacy of a Legend Vol 1 1 Mi13.jpg|Captain Britain and MI13: Vampire State Daaktpb.jpg|Abslom Daak Dalek Killer Vol 1 Xmen92.jpg|X-Men Annual Wolverine07.jpg|Wolverine Annual Captainamerica12.jpg|Captain America Annual Spiderwoman84.jpg|Spider-Woman Annual Marvel02.jpg|Marvel Comics Annual Vol 1 Marvel99.jpg|Marvel Adventures Annual Vol 1 marvelcomicalbumc1969.jpg|Marvel Comic Album Vol 1 Marvel98.jpg|Marvel Classics Annual Vol 1 Origins.jpg|The Ultimate Marvel Graphic Novel Collection'' Category:Marvel UK